


and overhead, a plane

by zjofierose



Series: star, star verse (YOI poly verse) [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Planning Adventures, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose/pseuds/zjofierose
Summary: it's just going to be a little trip after Worlds.just a little trip.just - Phichit!!!
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: star, star verse (YOI poly verse) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596319
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: YOI Rare Pair Week 2021





	and overhead, a plane

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of YOI Rarepair Week 2021! Prompt was "vacation". Short, but hopefully funny! :D
> 
> Rated T for some casual swearing and one dumb but dirty joke. XP
> 
> Titles for all of this week's fics are from here: [After Love](https://apoemaday.tumblr.com/post/634150935491493888/after-love)

_ First week of January: Victor’s flat, St. Petersburg _

\--

“So,” Yuuri says from the living room one night after video-calling with his family, “kasan wants to know when we’re coming home after the season.”

“To Hasetsu?” Otabek wanders in from the kitchen, munching on a bowl of rice snacks. “Should we try and go before the summer tourist rush?”

“Hmm,” Yuuri pulls up the calendar on his phone. “Worlds are in Saitama anyway, and they’re done on March 24th. We could stay a day or two there afterward to regroup, then take the train down to Fukuoka and stay at Yuu-topia for the first few weeks of April.”

Otabek nods. “That might be nice. I know Yura and Vitya would like it too.” He rounds the couch and settles in next to Yuuri to look at the calendar over his shoulder. “I know Vitya told Yakov that he’d help with the summer intensives, but those don’t start till June.”

“Yeah.” Yuuri nods thoughtfully. “We could maybe even do a real vacation? When Vitya and I go back to Hasetsu, we mostly just end up hanging out around the onsen or on the beach. Sometimes we’ve done day trips, but that’s it.” 

Otabek nods, resting his chin against Yuuri’s clavicle. “That sounds fun. Why don’t you put it on the calendar and I’ll tell Vitya to buy the tickets?”

Yuuri taps at his phone decisively. “Done!” He looks up and smiles. “This should be great!”

\--

_ Second week of January: Practice rink, St. Petersburg _

\--

“Oh, I bought those tickets like Otabek mentioned,” Victor says to Yuuri as they pause at the rink wall during a break. 

Yuuri chugs from his water bottle for a long moment, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand when he finishes. “Oh good, I’ll make sure to let my family know.” 

“Tickets?” Yuri asks, gliding over. “For where?”

“Hasetsu,” Yuuri tells him, laughing as Yuri’s eyes go wide. “For after I win gold at Worlds. I’ll need to go home and have katsudon, of course.”

Yuri flips him off even as a smile plays at the edge of his mouth. “In your dreams, loser. I hope bronze gets you some tempura or something, because I’ll be winning and Otabek will be taking silver.”

“Hmm,” Victor says, touching a finger to his lips, “well, really, you could all take silver if you want.”

“ _ Vitya _ ,” Yuuri smacks him on the arm, face flushing even Yuri bursts out laughing. “We are in  _ public _ !”

“Gold, too, if we wanted,” Yuri snorts as Otabek pulls up next to them, looking bemused. 

“What are we talking about?” he asks as Yuuri shakes his head warningly at Victor before gliding off. 

“Katsudon’s overdeveloped need for discretion,” Yuri answers, and Otabek just lifts an eyebrow. “Hey Vitya,” he turns to Victor. “You’re retiring, but so’s Yakov - should we invite him and Lilia, too?”

Victor shrugs. “Sure. They like the Katsukis. And since it’s the off-season, there should be plenty of room.”

“Cool,” Yuri watches Yuuri running through a step sequence. “ _ Fuck _ , he’s good at that when he’s not thinking about it. Okay, I’ll tell Lilia over dinner next week.”

“Sounds good,” Victor makes a note in his phone. “Tell her if she wants, I can put them on the same itinerary as us, just let me know.

\--

_ Fourth week of January: Europeans, Minsk, Belarus, and Victor’s flat, St. Petersburg _

_ \-- _

**Ice Tiger of Russia** : baba wants 2 come to utopia w/ us aftr worlds, k?

**Ice Tiger of Russia** : katsudon she sez ur sister is hot :laughing_emoji:

**katsudon** : ew please don’t talk about nee-chan like that!

**katusdon** : but yes, that’s fine with me. 

**vIkToR nIkIfOrOv** : does she know how old mari is??

**Hero of Kazakhstan** : ....

**katsudon** : …

**Ice Tiger of Russia** : …

**vIkToR nIkIfOrOv** : what?

**vIkToR nIkIfOrOv** : also, chris wants to join. says he’ll need a good groin soak after his final performance of the year.

**Ice Tiger of Russia** : UGH FUCK NO I AM NOT SITTING IN AN ONSEN WITH CHRIS AND HIS GROIN GROSS

**vIkToR nIkIfOrOv** : i’ll keep him on my side

**Ice Tiger of Russia** : whatever

**Hero of Kazakhstan** : Christophe is dating Phichit, right? Should we see if Chris wants to bring Phichit, too?

**katsudon** : oh, i already asked him, sorry i forgot to mention it!

**vIkToR nIkIfOrOv** : yuuuuri did you check with your mom about having enough space?

**katsudon** : yeah, she said we’re good. 

**Hero of Kazakhstan** : nice.

**Ice Tiger of Russia** : fuck ys okasan my body is ready 4 ur food

**katsudon** : yura… :facepalm_emoji:

\---

_ Second week of February: Four Continents, Anaheim CA _

\--

“So, Yuuri,” Chris purrs as he gropes politely at Yuuri’s ass, prompting an obligatory squeak. “What are we going to be doing while we’re in Hasetsu? Other than sitting around naked, I hear that’s a given.”

“Chris!” Yuuri blushes and elbows his unrepentant friend, then rolls his shoulders thoughtfully. “What are you even doing here?”

Chris shrugs. “Came with Phichit. Coach said it was fine for me to take a week, provided I could find somewhere to practice, and I did.”

“Oh.” Yuuri nods thoughtfully. It has been a little while now that Chris and Phichit have been together; he supposes it makes sense that Chris would want to take this chance to see him. 

“So?” Chris prods. “The Great Japan Vacation. What are we doing?”

Yuuri frowns. “There isn’t really a plan? It was just going to be the four of us, but then I think… now we’ve got you and Phichit, and Yakov and Lilia, and Mila, too. But we haven’t talked about it. Everyone’s just booked at Yuu-topia for now.”

“Hm.” Chris reaches over to straighten Yuuri’s jacket. “What’s in the area to visit? Any good tourist spots?”

“I don’t really know? I spent all my time in Hasetsu either at the school or at the rink or at Minako’s. And because my parents ran an inn, we didn’t really go anywhere on vacation or for holidays or anything.”

“Got it.” Chris hums thoughtfully, then types something into his phone. “I’ll do some googling and get Phichit on it. You know how he likes to plan things!”

“Oh, um,” Yuuri gestures frantically, “that’s really not necessary, I’m sure we can figure something out-”

Chris’ phone pings. He smiles and holds it up to show a string of exclamation points. “He’s excited!” 

“Ah,” Yuuri sighs and pushes his glasses up his nose resignedly. “Okay then.”

\--

_ Third week of February: St. Petersburg, various _

\--

**katsudon** : why did kasan just text me to ask if she needed to shut down yuu-topia to the public for the weeks we’re in town so we’d have enough space?

**Ice Tiger of Russia** : o my bad. i txtd her earlier to sv a spot for georgi n thn baba said her “hot italian trophy wife” is in 2

**Hero of Kazakhstan** : ...how many people are coming on vacation with us?

**Ice Tiger of Russia** : 2 FUCKEN MANY but u kno how baba gets if u tell her no

**Hero of Kazakhstan** : point

**vIkToR nIkIfOrOv** : what’s two more people at this point? It’ll be fun!

**katsudon** : ...ok, so i’ll tell kasan yes, then

\--

_ First week of March: Victor’s flat, St. Petersburg _

_ \-- _

“Phichit sent me a list of suggested itineraries for when everyone’s in Hasetsu,” Victor says one evening after dinner. Yuuri and Yuri are helping each other stretch on the floor, and Otabek is reading a book on the other side of the couch. “Does anyone want to look at them with me?”

“ _ Fuck _ no,” Yuri laughs. “I don’t actually want to  _ do _ anything once we’re there anyway. I’m gonna spend all my time in the onsen or on the beach, that’s it. None of this museum bullshit.”

“Hey, now,” says Victor, “you liked the Naval Museum.” 

“Yeah,” Yuri scoffs, “cause it had  _ pirate ships _ .”

“Phichit’s got a few different…” Victor squints. “It’s kind of a choose-your-own-adventure thing he’s setting up?”

Otabek scoots over to sit beside him and look appraisingly at the screen. “Oh, that’s clever,” he says, leaning in to see better. “He’s got a ‘beach crew’, a ‘tourists fam’, and a “culture club” option - I guess he’s made like a… wow, a two week driving plan, with full day plans for each one.”

Yuuri lies down on his back with a softly murmured  _ fuck _ . 

Victor’s phone goes off. “Oh, Yuuri,” he chirps. “It’s your mother. She says she has a reservation from Seung-gil, now, too.”

\--

_ Fourth week of March: Saitama, Japan _

\--

“Okay!” Victor waves his hands tiredly at the front of the crowd. “Everybody listen up! The train for Hasetsu boards in twenty minutes! Phichit has assigned everyone a buddy, and I’m turning this show over to him now to tell you what’s up!”

Phichit bounces into view from behind Victor’s trench-coated form. “Okay, fam, listen up!! We are about to embark on the  _ latest _ , the  _ greatest _ , the  _ most exciting _ destination vacation you’ve every been on!!”

“Oh, gods,” Mari murmurs, “two weeks of this?”

Yuri snorts inelegantly beside her. “I call shotgun in whatever car he’s not in.”

“Okay! I’ve mixed up the buddies so we can all get to know each other a little bit better! The buddies are only for the train ride between here and Fukuoka, so it’s only about six hours, but you’re responsible for making sure you and your buddy have all your stuff, get in the right seats, and get fed!” Phchit claps his hands and beams. “If at any point you need a Japanese speaker or reader, please just text the group!” He clears his throat. “Now! Toshiya-san, you’re with Chris! Hiroko-san with Sara, Minako-senpai with Lilia, and Mari-san with Yakov. Yuuko is with Mila; Nishigori, if you’d go with Leo; Victor, you’re with Seung-gil and Yuuri is with Georgi; Yurio-”

“Not my name!” Yuri shouts, but the crowd shushes him. 

“Little Yuri,” Phichit chirps without missing a beat, “you’re with Guang-hong, and Otabek, you’re with me! Now - everyone find your buddy!” He waits until the general shuffling in front of him has settled and the attention of the crowd has returned before he turns his back and holds up his phone attached to a selfie-stick. “Okay! Now! On three - Hasetsu!! One, two th-”

“ _ HASETSU _ !!”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter at zjofierose! 
> 
> comments are love, please love me <3


End file.
